


Living For You

by phoenixjustice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During different parts of the series.</p><p>Remembering everything made it that much harder to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living For You

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I would write various drabbles to different songs.

: :: :

**Uprising - Remus Lupin, Sirius/Remus**

He had raged at the world for his lover's demise, but most especially he raged at Albus Dumbledore, who surely could have prevented it.

**Megalomaniac - Lord Voldemort**

It was only in his very last moments that he finally saw the potential of what he could have instead become.

 **Snape/Harry** \- He took him in the beginning for what he was, or at least, what he _looked_ like. The same face, the hair. Only the eyes were different; every time after he saw Lily's disapproving eyes from James' face. Then it changed and he was Harry, only Harry.

 **James/Snape** \- He remembered his touch everytime he fell deep into sleep, remembered his husky laughter, his brilliant smiles and eyes that burned through his very being. He hated the man; he loved him. He hated him for taking away Lily, his only true friend. He hated Lily for taking away the only person he ever loved. He loved them both, but most of all he hated himself for his weakness, for longing for a dead man's touch.

 **Snape/Hermione** \- They both knew the burden of loneliness; both were smarter than the majority of those around them and had a hard time socializing. It started innocently enough; she was working on a major project for her 7th year potions project and asked him some questions. Against his will he was pleased with her, that at least _one_ of his students understood what potions were really about. He told her he would help her. Neither of them could remember the point when he had been helping her and in the next, captured her lips for his own.

 


End file.
